Conventional ultrasonic welding devices include ultrasonic welding devices each provided with an anvil and an ultrasonic horn, wherein an object to be welded is sandwiched between the anvil and the ultrasonic horn, and in that state, ultrasonic vibration is applied to the ultrasonic horn, to weld as a result the object to be welded.
Known ultrasonic welding devices of that type include ultrasonic welding devices each provided with a holding member that holds an object to be welded, and an anvil roller that can move with respect to a holding member, between a welding position at which the object to be welded, held on the holding member, is welded between the ultrasonic horn and the anvil roller, and a separation position that is spaced apart from the object to be welded (for instance, Japanese Patent No 3988835).
The anvil roller disclosed in Japanese Patent No 3988835 is rotatably supported about a predetermined rotation axis so that the anvil roller can come into rolling contact with the object to be welded, during the movement of the anvil roller.
A demand exists for a lighter anvil roller, in order to reduce the load and power that is imparted to a support mechanism, in a case where the anvil roller is supported movably with respect to the object to be welded, as in the ultrasonic welding device disclosed in Japanese Patent No 3988835.